poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Raccoon
.Raccoon is the main antagonist of the 2014 film, The Nut Job. The Nut Job Raccoon is the self-proclaimed ruler of Liberty Park. His leadership over the community may appear noble, but behind the handsome face is a calculating and ruthless cad who is consumed by a lust for control and fortune. We begin with Raccoon leading his group. He convinces his group to bring more food to store for the winter. There is only one animal Racoon despises, and that's Surly, a very selfish squirrel whose thieving qualities make him an outcast. When Surly tries to rob a nut cart, he makes the mistake of launching it into the tree, blowing it up. Raccoon exiles him from the park, forcing him to live in the city. Later, Raccoon sends Andie, and an arrogant squirrel, Grayson, to find food, only to have them get separated. But Raccoon doesn't stop there. His true colors are revealed when he sends his mole henchman and cardinal assistant to sabotage a raid planned out by Surly. Precious, a guard dog, catches Mole, who reveals Raccoon's evil plan. After Surly escapes from thugs, he is captured by rats, who are working for Raccoon. The villain tells Surly his intentions of hurting the other animals. Surly escapes and saves the animals. When they escape in a truck driven by the robbers, Raccoon lies to them about Surly betraying them and locks them up. Surly and Grayson bust them out. Raccoon tries to throw Surly off, but Mole turns against him. There is a huge chase through the street, which results in Surly landing on a log and Raccoon trying to kill him. The two of them fight, and the log begins to break. The animals arrive to rescue Surly, who selflessly sacrifices himself by letting go of the log. The two of them go over a waterfall, killing Raccoon and Surly apparently. After a while, Surly survives the fall. With Raccoon finally ousted, the animals manage to rebuild their home. A post credits scene reveals that Racoon and his cardinal survived and were drifted out to sea, but sharks now surround them, leaving their fate ambiguous. In the Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature, we learn that he is still alive and is swimming back home while hungry sharks swim after him. Gallery Trivia * Despite being called Norvirus Raccoon, he is never referred to as such throughout the film. Instead he is solely referred to as Raccoon. * Although the movie received mostly negative reviews from critics, Raccoon is considered the saving grace of the film by many. Category:VILLAINS Category:Thugs Category:Bullies Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Greedy characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Liam Neeson Category:The Nut Job characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Raccoons Category:Misogynists Category:Sadistic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Traitors Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulators Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Team Rocket's Recruits Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity